


Happily Long Enough

by were_lemur



Category: Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Canonical Incest, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Shaun in Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> You're reading Newsflesh trilogy fanfic. Do you really need the incest warning?
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 163

George stared up at the Aurora Borealis, a Coke in one hand, the other resting lightly on the pistol holstered on her hip. She seemed lost in the wonder of the sky, though I knew if a zombie moose or any other threat showed up, she would have no trouble dropping it with a single shot.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

She half turned to me and the corner of her mouth quirked up. "It is."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

Her grin grew slightly wider; she threaded her fingers through mine. Together, we watched the northern lights dance overhead.


End file.
